The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to generating a facet tree.
A facet tree may involve a tree data structure that defines hierarchical relationships between a plurality of words. A facet tree may be used to analyze documents with respect to the words they contain, and with respect to meaningful concepts indicated by the facet tree in relation to those words. However, as a practical matter, creating facet trees is conventionally a time-consuming and difficult task requiring expert knowledge in text analytics and the underlying subject matter of a collection of documents.